Witch Heroine
by Raven-Evelyn
Summary: 5 years ago Violet Grayson's parents died in a trapeze accident leaving her and her younger brother Richard (Dick) orphans to be taken in by Bruce Wayne. 5 years ago Violet became Cardinal protégé to the Batman while her brother became Robin. 5 years ago Violet received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she now attended for the past 5 years as a witch.
1. A Mission and Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own Harry Potter or Young Justice unfortunately those right belong to JK Rowling and the creators of Young Justice. There disclaimer done and not going to be repeated because there is absolutely no way I would ever get any ownership over either Harry Potter or Young Justice. **

* * *

**C****hapter 1 A Mission and Introductions**

It was a fairly boring day for the team as they had no missions or training. Consequently everyone was hanging out in the living room. Wally was eating something as usual, M'gann was baking something in the kitchen which was probably cookies again, Robin was typing something on his laptop and it wasn't a summer project as he had finished those within a couple weeks of the holidays, Aqualad and Zatanna were both reading, well Zatanna was studying her spellbook, Artemis was sorting out her arrows, and Conner was sitting on the couch while Rocket was flipping through the TV channels. The team were all doing normal activities except for one.

Robin looked up from his laptop to see Cardinal still pacing back and forth muttering to herself. He smirked and called over to her, "You know wearing a hole in the floor isn't going to make them come in any faster." Cardinal stopped pacing and glared at Robin.

She opened her mouth to retort when Wally butted in, "Who's coming in? Do you two Bats know of a mission we don't?"

Robin chuckled, "No my sister's just fretting over her exam results that haven't come in yet."

Wally looked disappointed, "Exams? They aren't that important. You had me thinking we'd be getting a mission."

Robin groaned as Cardinal stared at Wally looking insulted, "You shouldn't have said that."

Wally looked robin in surprise as Cardinal told him off, "I'll have you know Wally that these exams are very important since they'll determine what classes I'll be able to take for the next two years. And-" She broke off as he communicator beeped.

"That was lucky," Robin said to Wally. "You got off easy. One of our friends came over the other day and she asked pretty much the same question. Car went on about those exams for about ten minutes. Where are you going Car?"

Cardinal looked over at Robin from where she was heading to the Zeta tubes. "The Cave for a minute. Won't be-"

Batman's voice came over the speakers, "Team report to the mission room."

"Finally!" Wally cried and sped over to the mission room with the others following including Cardinal who was grumbling about Batman's lousy sense of timing. They were all slightly shocked to see Dr. Fate standing next to Batman. Zatanna glanced down in grief briefly and Robin put his arm around her comfortingly. "So what's the mission? And why is Dr. Fate here?"

Batman glared slightly at Wally, "Dr. Fate is here to explain the particulars of your mission which will last through July but doesn't actually start until October." Cardinal looked shocked at this and was about to ask Batman about school when he continued. "I'll make arrangements with your schools so you won't have classes all day but Cardinal since your school is a little more complicated, you'll be backup if there is any need." Cardinal nodded wondering what sort of mission would be that long.

"In December I reestablished connections between the Justice League and the wizarding world," Dr. Fate explained. Before anyone could voice their confusion, he continued. "I'll be providing you all with some reading in the next couple days so that you will know what to expect because the Minister of Magic agreed to have you participate in the Triwizard Tournament that is being held at Hogwarts this year." Cardinal's eyes widened behind her sunglasses in shock at the same time as Wally twitched in shock. "Whichever one of you is chosen to compete will have to survive three tasks. We have to be at Hogwarts the last week of October so be ready by then." With that Dr. Fate turned and left.

Batman looked at the team, "That's all for now. You're dismissed. Robin, Cardinal I believe you two had plans. If you aren't back at the Batcave in five minutes they'll be cancelled." Robin and Cardinal grinned as Batman left.

"See ya!" Robin called as he hopped on Wally's back. Wally sped over to the Zeta tubes and they left.

"Well I gotta go too," Cardinal said smiling. She headed to the Zeta tubes grabbing Artemis's arm as she passed her. "You're coming with me Artemis. We already cleared it with your mom." Artemis looked confused but Cardinal wouldn't let her ask any questions before activating the Zeta tubes to take both of them to the Batcave. "Welcome to the Batcave Artemis." Cardinal said as they stepped out of the tube. "I finally managed to convince Bats to tell you my secret id."

Artemis looked at Cardinal about to say something when Dick slung an arm over her shoulder and took a picture of the two of them saying, "Remember this Arty?"

Artemis spun to look at him her mouth dropping open as Cardinal and Wally laughed. "Wait Dick Grayson? You're Robin?"

Dick smirked, "Told you we'd laugh about that someday."

Cardinal chuckled taking off her sunglasses, "I still can't believe you did that though it is exactly the kind of thing you would do Dick."

Dick cackled, "I know Vi!"

"Violet Grayson," Violet said to Artemis smiling and shaking her hand.

"Her first name is really Aurora but she uses her middle name instead," Wally commented walking over eating a granola bar.

"It's a little too formal for me," Violet said shrugging.

Dick cackled again. "You'd be surprised how many detentions she gets for pulling pranks at school."

Artemis laughed, "I don't think I want to know especially if she's anything like you Dick. What school do you go to anyway Ca- Violet? I know you don't go to Gotham Academy or Gotham North since I never saw you there."

"She goes to a fancy schmancy foreign school," Dick answered for Violet who gave him a playful shove.

"It's not that fancy! Why are we talking down here anyway? Come on Artemis I'll give you a tour of the manor. They left the Batcave and during the tour the boys left to go play videogames. "And finally we have the kitchen." Violet told Artemis as they walked in.

"I'm surprised Baywatch isn't in here," Artemis chuckled.

"I daresay Master Wally will be in here soon," Alfred said pulling two batches of cookies out of the oven.

Violet laughed, "Artemis this is Alfred, butler, grandfather, and maker of the best cookies ever. Which we might want to grab before Wally smells them."

Alfred chuckled slightly, "Give them a minute to cool off. Do you have your trunk packed Miss Violet?" Violet nodded as she grabbed a couple cookies just before Wally skidded to a stop in the kitchen. "Oh yes a letter came for you earlier. I put it on your desk." Violet swallowed a bite of her cookie and dropped it on her plate before she sped out of the room past Dick.

"I take it her letter came," Violet heard Dick say as she climbed the stairs. When she reached her desk she spotted the yellowish envelop with emerald green writing instantly. She opened it with shaky fingers and pulled out the pieces of parchment that were inside. One she recognized as her list of new supplies which for some reason included dress robes while the other read:

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

**Pass Grades**

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

**Fail Grades**

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

**Aurora Violet Grayson has achieved:**

Ancient Runes O

Arithmancy O

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Herbology O

History of Magic E

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Violet let out a sigh of relief. It was pretty much what she'd expected since Care of Magical Creatures wasn't all that interesting. History of Magic tended to send her to sleep like her classmates and it was only her Bat training that helped her absorb information while she didn't pay attention. She folded the letters back up and put them in her trunk so she didn't forget her shopping list on which she'd already crossed out dress robes since she had so many fancy dresses from the various galas and charity balls she had to attend as Bruce Wayne's ward. Violet headed downstairs hoping that her cookies were still intact.

"So how'd you do on your exams?" Dick asked passing Violet her plate that he'd been keeping an eye on for her.

"Pretty good. Eight were the equivalent of A's and the other two were the equivalent of B's one of which I was half asleep in every time and I am consequently dropping this year.

"When does your school year start?" Artemis asked.

"The first of September though I'm staying at with two of my best friends for the week before. I leave tomorrow about 5:30."

"What are we doing talking about school for?" Wally asked pouting slightly as Alfred put the rest of the cookies away. "I say we have a videogame tournament before dinner and then a movie night."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Movie night was already planned."

Artemis grinned, "I will kick your ass at videogames Baywatch."

Violet laughed smirking. "Hey Wally you beat my high score yet?" when Wally's face fell and he sped from the room she cackled. "Didn't think so." Artemis laughed and the two of them followed the boys out of the room.


	2. Realizations and Flying

**I'm going to try to alternate updating this one with my other story Twin Opposites that way I can try to keep updates more regular.**

**Chapter 2 Realizations and Flying**

With a roar the living room fireplace turned green and Mrs. Weasley stepped out just as Wally walked in eating a doughnut. Mrs. Weasley smiled and enveloped him in a hug saying, "Wally it's great to see you. How have you been?"

Wally gaped at her for a minute before finding his voice, "Aunt Molly? Wha- What are you doing here?" Unfortunately by the time he found his voice Artemis, Dick, and Violet had entered the living room.

"Ah Violet dear are you ready to go?" Violet was confused for a moment when she saw the time was one thirty before she realized she'd forgotten to factor in the time difference.

"Just about Mrs. Weasley," she smiled as Wally rounded on her.

"How do you know my aunt?"

Violet stared at Wally, "Wait. Mrs. Weasley's your aunt?!"

"What's going on here?"

"Well this is interesting."

"Yes she's my aunt but how do you know her? She lives in England."

"Wait if she lives in England than how did she get here?"

"I'll meet you back at the Burrow dear once you've taken care of things here. You have enough Floo Powder?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Violet told her sitting down. Mrs. Weasley smiled and disappeared with a crack. Artemis stared openmouthed while Wally shifted uncomfortably.

"Who was that woman and how-?" Artemis asked.

"You might want to sit down Artemis, Wally. And since your explanation will be shorter than mine you can start Wally." Violet told the two of them.

Wally put his head back and sighed before sitting down. "She's my mom's sister and to answer your other question to save Vi from explaining that, my aunt Apparated which lets someone go from one place to another in the blink of an eye…" He paused and sighed again. "Using magic."

Artemis stared at him," Wait I thought you didn't believe in magic Wally."

"Well I do it's just I'm not that fond of it since I'm a Squib."

"A what?"

Violet stepped in to save Wally from having to explain, "A Squib is someone from a magical family who doesn't have any magic themselves." Seeing Wally and Artemis looking at her expectantly for her explanation she said, "I'm a witch, I go to Hogwarts which is why I'm not a part of the mission and my best friends at Hogwarts are Fred and George Weasley."

Wally and Artemis looked at her in shock before Wally realized something, "Wait if you're a witch then why doesn't Dick go to Hogwarts as well."

"Our parents were Muggles, non-magic folk and not all siblings of muggle-born witches and wizards have magic themselves." Wally and Artemis nodded in understanding. Violet looked at the clock, "Well unless you two have any more questions I should be leaving. Mrs. Weasley is cooking dinner and it isn't a good idea to be late. Plus we might have to get up early depending on when we're going to be leaving for the Quidditch World Cup." She smiled and went to bring her trunk and cage for her owl, down to the living room. "Well if I don't come back before the end of October I'll see you guys at Hogwarts." Violet smiled and waved before disappearing in the flames.

She stepped out of the fireplace in the Weasley's kitchen and heard Mrs. Weasley yelling, "You'll destroy the lot of them!"

Violet blinked wondering what had set Mrs. Weasley off and if she should say something when Mr. Weasley noticed her, "Ah Violet I'll just take your stuff up to Ginny's room for you." He quickly left the room levitating her trunk and cage in from of him. Mrs. Weasley gave the twins one last look before going back to cooking dinner. Fred and George grabbed Violet and hightailed it outside.

"You couldn't have gotten here five minutes earlier?" Fred asked.

"Because then you could've shared the lecture-" George told Violet.

"Or gotten us out of it." Fred continued.

"Sorry but I had to explain to your cousin Wally what his aunt was doing in my living room." Violet explained.

"Wait you know Wally?" George asked at the same time that Fred asked, "What was he doing at your home?"

Violet chuckled, "He's my brother's best friend. He was staying the night at our house. What was all that in the kitchen?"

"Well when we went with Dad and Ron to pick up Harry-"

"We decided that his cousin-"

"Would be an excellent tester-"

**"**For our toffees," the twins finished together.

"How long did his tongue get?" Violet asked excitedly.

"Four feet before Harry's aunt and uncle would let Dad shrink it," Fred explained.

"Unfortunately Mum heard him telling us off and got upset."

"Earlier in the summer she'd found some of our order forms which she wasn't happy about since she wants us to join the Ministry and have a 'proper' job."

"Plus we didn't get as many O.W.L.s as Mum would've liked. Speaking of which-" George looked at Violet suspiciously. "What did you get?" Violet flushed pink causing both twins to stand in front of her arms crossed. "Let me guess ten O.W.L.s." Violet's face went pinker.

"Figured though how you found the time to study what with pulling pranks with the two of us, your classes, and what was going on at home causing you to leave. Ten outstandings?"

"No." Violet responded now starting to turn red.

"Nine then?" Violet shook her head.

"Eight?" Fred asked smirking when Violet didn't deny it but turned bright red. "So what were your worst two classes?"

"History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures," Violet sighed.

"You know what I'm thinking Gred?" Fred asked grinning mischievously.

"I sure am Forge," George replied the exact same grin on his face.

Violet took a step back, "You do know that I know the signs of your pranks and it's not my fault. I just get good grades."

Fred shrugged, "We know." He darted over and stole her phone from her back pocket. He laughed and held it up out of her reach.

"Oh come on Fred give it back!" Violet protested trying to jump up to try and get her phone but since the twins were at least three if not four inches taller than she was, it wasn't working too well.

"Well…" Fred said starting to lower his arm. "No I don't think so." He grinned and tossed it to George who ran over to where Bill and Charlie were attempting to knock the other's table out of the air.

"Hey Charlie put this up on your table would you?" George called tossing Charlie Violet's phone.

"Don't you dare Charlie!" Violet cried as she ran up. Charlie chuckled and paused for a minute before grinning at Violet.

"Sorry Violet, but consider it payback for all the time you pranked me," Charlie said as he levitated her phone up onto the table.

"It wasn't that many times," Violet muttered sulkily as Fred put an arm around her shoulders laughing.

"Don't worry you'll get it back once we're done," Bill said laughing. "You just have to be patient." Violet muttered something under her breath and started calculating the distance from the nearby trees to the tables and to the ground. She smirked and started climbing the tree.

"What is she doing?" Ginny asked Fred and George.

"No idea." George said as Fred said, "I have an idea." Violet finally reached her desired height. She steadied herself and jumped towards Bill's table.

Hermione let out a little scream of horror. "She's crazy.'

Fred and George laughed, "It that were true she and her whole family would've been locked up years ago."

"It's completely natural to her." Violet caught the edge of Bill's table, flipped herself up and around so she was squatting on top of it, before jumping onto Charlie's table and pocketing her phone. Fred and George cheered her on while Ginny laughed and Hermione didn't know whether to be amazed or anxious. Harry and Ron watched unsure of what was going on as Violet tossed herself off of Charlie's table to land on his shoulder's in a handstand. She pushed herself off backwards turning a couple somersaults before landing on her feet a huge grin on her face. Charlie had been taken aback by Violet jumping on him and then off of him so he briefly lost concentration and Bill was able to smash his table into Charlie's taking off one of Charlie's table legs.

"Will you keep it down?" Percy bellowed sticking his head out of his window.

"Sorry Perce," Bill replied. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," Percy said peevishly. He slammed the window shut and Bill and Charlie set the tables back on the ground chuckling.

"I take it patience isn't one of your strong suits?" Bill asked conjuring up tablecloths.

"Normally it is but I couldn't resist a challenge," Violet shrugged smirking.

"You're welcome Vi," Fred said putting his arm around her shoulders again.

"What for?" Violet wondered. "Stealing my phone?"

"Yes because if I hadn't you wouldn't have an excuse to fly your way without a broom," Fred explained smiling.

Violet grinned, "Well then thank you." Hermione walked over about to ask a question but was interrupted by the arrival of Mrs. Weasley with dinner.

During dessert Hermione turned away from her conversation with Harry and Ron to ask Violet, "What did Fred and George mean earlier when they said that crazy stunt you pulled came naturally to you and if you were crazy your whole family would've been locked up years ago?"

Harry and Ron stared at Violet flabbergasted before saying together, "Wait those crazy flips and stuff come naturally to you?"

Violet shrugged, "As naturally as playing Quidditch comes to you, Harry."

"Why don't you play Quidditch then if you love flying?" Hermione wondered.

Violet chuckled dryly. "Because I'd never make it onto the team since my whole house hates me."

"Isn't that a little exaggerated? Hermione asked skeptically.

Fred and George laughed as Violet looked at Hermione, "Not at all considering the number of pranks I've pulled on them and who my parents were. The Sorting Hat must have found it hilarious to stick someone like one in that house when there hasn't been someone like me in that house ever."

"What house?" Ron asked which caused both the twins and Violet to stare at him in shock.

"Are you kidding?"

"With all the times she's hung around us?"

"You've never seen my tie and robes?" Violet queried incredulously. Ron shook his head and Violet rolled her eyes. "I'm a Slytherin."

"Whoa you can't be a Slytherin," Harry protested. "You're nothing like them."

"Besides cunning," George said.

"And don't forget sneakiness." Fred added. "You could be all by yourself in a bright room and she'll still manage to sneak up on you."

Violet smirked and Hermione asked her, "But that doesn't explain why they hate you."

"Well they hate me because I like you am Muggleborn." The Golden Trio stared at her like she'd grown a second head. "Yes I am so don't look at me like that. To answer you're earlier question Hermione I grew up in the circus. My parents were trapeze artists and I've been doing flips ever since I could walk same with my younger brother."

"Okay did not expect that," Harry commented.

"Look at the time," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you – you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, Violet if you leave your school lists out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There may not be time after the World Cup. The Match went on for five days last time."

"Wow- hope it does this time!" Harry said enthusiastically. Percy said something about the state of his in tray if he was away from work that long.

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" Fred asked.

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" Percy replied turning red. "It was nothing _personal_!"

"It was," Fred whispered to Harry and Violet as they got up. "We sent it." Violet chuckled grinning.


	3. Arriving at the Quidditch World Cup

**Chapter 3 Arriving at the Quidditch World Cup**

"Time to go Violet, dear," Mrs. Weasley said waking Violet up. Violet groaned and sat up as Mrs. Weasley moved to wake Hermione and Ginny up. Violet got dressed quickly and left with her bag before the other two were up.

"Do I look like a Muggle, Harry?" Mr. Weasley was asking Harry as Violet came in and sat down between the twins.

"Yeah. Very good." Harry replied.

"Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" asked George failing to stifle a huge yawn.

Violet chuckled. "Someone's tired," she teased him, grinning as George made a face at her.

"Well they're Apparating aren't they?" said Mrs. Weasley as she started to serve everybody porridge. "So they can have a bit of a lie in."

"So they're still in bed?" Fred said grumpily as he grabbed his bowl. "Why can't we Apparate too?"

"Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Now where have those girls got to?"

"I'm right here," Violet muttered so only the twins could hear, tuning out what Mr. Weasley was saying about Apparition.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley called sharply making Violet jump as she hadn't been expecting that.

"What?" George asked innocently which no one believed and had Violet thinking not for the first time that she really should teach him and Fred how to be a bit more convincing when playing innocent.

"What's that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me!" She pointed her wand at George's pocket saying, "Accio!" Violet groaned slightly as Ton-Tongue Toffees flew out of his pocket and into Mrs. Weasley's hand. Violet laid her head on the table as Mrs. Weasley yelled at the twins.

When they finally left dawn wasn't even starting to break yet. The twins left without a word to their mother and after saying her own goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, Violet jogged to catch up to them. After a few minutes Violet heard Ron calling up to Mr. Weasley, "Hey Dad! Where are we going?"

"Stoatshead Hill. Keep up!" Mr. Weasley called back

Soon they saw someone standing near a tree who called out to Mr. Weasley, "Arthur. It's about time son."

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Violet chuckled as Ron yawned yet again. "This is Amos Diggory everyone. He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Cedric dropped down from the tree to land beside his father. "And this strapping young man must be Cedric, am I right?"

"Yes sir," Cedric said shaking Mr. Weasley's hand.

"I believe you all know each other?" Mr. Weasley asked the children.

"Hi," Cedric said with everyone responding the same except the twins who only nodded. Violet figured they were still upset over the Quidditch match they'd lost to Cedric last year. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory talked about the price of the tickets.

"All these yours, Arthur?" Mr. Diggory asked looking around at the group.

"Oh no, only the redheads," replied Mr. Weasley, pointing out his children. "This is Violet, a friend of Fred and George, Hermione, friend of Ron's – and Harry another friend of Ron's –"

"Merlin's beard," Mr. Diggory said, his eyes widening. "Harry? Harry _Potter_?" Mr. Diggory went on about the Quidditch match that Gryffindor had lost to Hufflepuff at the beginning of the season last year. This caused the twins to scowl and Violet to tell them to just forget about it.

"Where is it Amos?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Just at the top of the hill," Mr. Diggory replied. They headed up the hill. "There it is, just over there."

"Shall we? We don't want to be late," Mr. Weasley said and Mr. Diggory nodded.

"What are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry wondered as Violet and the twins walked past him.

"That isn't any manky old boot mate," Fred said before kneeling down beside Violet.

"It's a Portkey," George clarified for him as he went next to his twin.

"Time to go," Mr. Weasley said as Harry asked, "What's a Portkey?"

"After three." Mr. Diggory said starting to count. "One…Two…"

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley cried seeing that Harry wasn't touching the boot. He grabbed hold of the top just as Mr. Diggory said, "Three!" They were then lifted off the ground and spun around in a circle so if one looked down at the group they'd have looked like a pinwheel. "Let go kids!" he said after a little while of spinning.

"Are you insane?" Violet practically shrieked her voice panicky as she thought about how high they probably were off the ground.

"Let go!" Violet and everyone let go and they all let out some kind of scream before hitting the ground hard. Violet rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself to her knees, swearing violently in Romanian.

"Now, now Violet we don't need that kind of language," Fred said jokingly as he helped her to her feet.

"What would Alfred say huh?" George asked knowing what the old butler was like from Violet's stories. Violet smiled weakly at the two of them knowing that they were trying to keep her from thinking about the fact that she just fell as that was how her parents had died. She blinked in surprise when she saw the amount of tents and people spread out in front of them.

"Well kids welcome to the Quidditch World Cup," Mr. Weasley said spreading his arms out. They walked through the maze of tents marveling at the various sites.

"This place is like a circus," Ron said stunned.

"How would you know Ronnie-?

"Since you've never been to a circus?" Fred finished smiling.

Violet turned around and grinned at Ron," Just for future reference Ron proper circuses, not the little wannabees, are not like this. Oh no they are much, much crazier." She laughed and turned back around putting her arms around the twins' shoulders.

"You would know," Fred told her smiling.

"Well but of course," Violet grinned as they reached the Weasley's tent as at some point while they were talking the Diggory's had left for their own tent. She looked at the small what looked like a two or three man tent in slight confusion before remembering that it was a wizard's tent and therefore would be bigger on the inside. She walked inside and smiled at the size. "Well this is nice."

"Ah excellent, excellent. Girls, choose a bunk and unpack." Mr. Weasley said. Violet tossed her bag on a bunk knowing that she wouldn't be sleeping at all that night. "Ron get out of the kitchen. We're all hungry."

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen Ron." Fred and George said together putting their feet up on the table causing Violet to grin.

"Feet off the table," Mr. Weasley scolded them.

"Feet off the table," the twins chorused taking their feet off the table and then putting them back on. Violet laughed at that.

Mr. Weasley picked up a kettle and looked inside, "We'll need water."

"There's a tap on this map," said Ron looking at the map they'd gotten at the entrance to the campground. "It's on the other side of the field."

"Well, why don't you, Harry, and Hermione go and get us some water-" He handed them the kettle and some saucepans, "and the rest of us will get some wood for a fire."

"But we've got a tap and an oven," Ron protested. "What can't we just-?"

"Ron, anti-Muggle security!" said Mr. Weasley his face shining with anticipation. "When real Muggles camp, they cook on fires outdoors. I've seen them at it."

"Remind me to check the bushes next time I go camping," Violet chuckled causing the twins to laugh. Outside the tent Harry, Ron, and Hermione went one way while the rest of the group moved into the forest. Violet started to collect twigs, pine needles, and medium sized branches.

"Why do you have pine needles," Fred asked from next to her.

Violet grinned at him, "You'll see but they help get the fire going."

"I take it you've started a lot of campfires then?"

"Yeah and seen a lot started." Violet replied sadly remembering campfire nights with the circus and her family. Fred walked over and put his arm around her shoulders giving them a squeeze.

"Hey they wouldn't want you to be sad. They'd want you to enjoy yourself. We're at the Quidditch World Cup! How many times are we going to be able to go to one?" That got a smile out of Violet. "Come on I think we've got enough wood for now." It'll be hilarious seeing Dad try to light the fire."

Violet chuckled, "Unless I manage to convince him to let me light it."

Fred laughed, "It might just be easier for you to just go and light it yourself." Violet smiled nodding. She spotted part of a newspaper lying on the ground and picked it up.

They got back to the tent just after Ginny, George and Mr. Weasley. Violet knelt by the fire pit missing the questioning look that George sent his twin who responded with a slight shake of his head before going over to talk to him quietly. She balled up the piece of paper and placed it in the center of the ring before building a teepee of twigs around it. Violet added some of the smaller branches still in the teepee form and added the pine needles. She looked for the box of matches that she had put near the fireplace earlier. "I could've sworn-" Violet trailed off as she sighed and headed into the tent. She pulled her utility belt out of her bag after checking that no one hand followed her in and pulled out a box of matches. When she got back outside she chuckled seeing Mr. Weasley attempting to light the fire but either breaking the matches or dropping them in surprise when they lit up. "Here Mr. Weasley let me show you." She showed Mr. Weasley how to properly strike the match and when it caught fire she poked it through the stick so the newspaper caught fire. Violet added the larger branches as the fire spread and after a few minutes they had a pretty good fire going.

"You've been ages," George said seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming back.

"We met a few people," Ron replied by way of explanation. They set the pans down and joined the rest of them sitting around the fire. Mr. Weasley kept up a running commentary of which Ministry officials were passing by their tent for Harry, Hermione, and Violet's benefit. Violet being used to this sort of thing from all the events she'd had to go to in Gotham as she was a ward of Bruce Wayne was bored but kept a look of polite interest on her face.

Once the fire was hot enough they started cooking eggs and sausages for lunch. Bill, Charlie, and Percy came out of the forest then and Percy said loudly, "Just Apparated, Dad. Ah excellent, lunch."

_No shit Sherlock of course you just Apparated how else would you have just gotten here, _Violet thought slightly annoyed. She watched as Mr. Weasley greeted a boisterous man in bright yellow and black Quidditch robes.

Ludo Bagman walked to their campfire saying, "Arthur old man what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming….and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements… Not much for me to do."

Percy walked forward his hand outstretch causing Violet to smirk slightly thinking, _Suck up. _Fred glanced at her smirking as he guessed what she was thinking.

"Ah – yes," said Mr. Weasley grinning, "this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry – and this is Fred – no, George, sorry – _that's _Fred – Bill, Charlie, Ron – my daughter, Ginny – Fred and George's friend Violet Grayson – and Ron's friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Violet had chuckled when Mr. Weasley had gotten the twins muddled up and she smiled when she was introduced. "Everyone, this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets-"

Bagman waved that off and asked, "Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" He jingled the gold in his pockets as he talked about some of the other bets people had placed. Mr. Weasley decided to bet a Galleon on Ireland to win making Bagman slightly disappointed before asking for any other takers.

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," Fred said as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland wins but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake want." Violet stared at her friends in slight shock before shaking her head a small smile on her face. Percy was disapproving of the twins showing Bagman their joke products but Bagman found the fake wand hilarious and said he'd pay five Galleons for it. Mr. Weasley though was upset that Fred and George were betting all their savings.

After handing George a slip of parchment Bagman turned to Mr. Weasley, "Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties, and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."

"Mr. Crouch?" Percy asked excitedly. "He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll…"

"Anyone can speak Troll," said Fred dismissively. "All you have to do is point and grunt."

Violet had let out a low whistle at the number of languages Mr. Crouch spoke, "Wow and I thought I spoke a lot of languages."

"How many do you speak?" Ron wondered.

"Ten fluently," Violet sighed lying down on the ground so she missed the flabbergasted expression of most of the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione.

"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr. Weasley asked as Ludo sat down.

"Not a dicky bird," sad Bagman causing Violet to chuckle to herself missing the rest of what he said.

"What's so funny?" the twins asked her together.

"That's what I call my brother when I want to annoy him," Violet replied smiling.

"Oh- talk of the devil! Barty!" Ludo exclaimed as someone Apparated at their campsite. Violet propped herself up on her elbows to get a look at Mr. Crouch. After taking in his Muggle clothing and posture she felt like he could have passed for one of the CEOs that would meet with Bruce.

"Mr. Crouch!" said Percy breathlessly, sunk into a kind of half bow that made him look like a hunchback. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh," said Mr. Crouch, looking over at Percy in mild surprise. "Yes- thank you Weatherby." At this Fred and George choked into their own cups and Violet laughed so that her elbows slipped out from under her sending the back of her head into the ground. Crouch and Mr. Weasley were talking about flying carpets and Bagman changed the topic.

"So been keeping busy, Barty?" Bagman asked.

"Fairly," Mr. Crouch said dryly. "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no mean feat, Ludo."

_Five continents? _Violet thought. _Well that doesn't make sense. _

"Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun… Still, it's not as though we haven't anything to look forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?"

"We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details-"

"Oh details! They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough anyway. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts-" Violet fought to keep a smirk off her face as she knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know." Mr. Crouch interrupted pushing his undrunk tea at Percy. "Thank you for the tea Weatherby."

_You didn't even drink any of it, _Violet thought disgusted before wondering. _How do you get Weatherby form Percy Weasley anyway? _After saying he'll them in the top box since he was commentating Bagman Disapparated along with Crouch.

"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" said Fred at once. "What are they talking about?" Again Violet had to fight not to smirk.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Mr. Weasley smiling.

"It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it," said Percy stiffly. "Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it."

"Oh shut up Weatherby," said Fred causing Violet to laugh.

As the sun started to go down salesmen showed up in the campsite with various wares. Violet bought herself and the twins an Irish rosette each ignoring their protests. She spotted the Omnioculars and after learning what they did, bought herself one figuring it would be useful even after the match on patrols and such. She would have bought the twins one but they said they didn't need one and there was no way she was buying that for them as well. Once they all had their souvenirs a gong sounded and they headed to the match.

* * *

**Parts of this were taken from both the book and the movie. I'm going to try to keep to the book but if there is a scene I like better from the movie I'm going to use that instead.**


	4. The Match and the Dark Mark

**Chapter 4 The Match and the Dark Mark**

Violet sat down in between the twins in the front row of the Top Box talking and laughing with them. "So what do you think the mascots are going to be?" George asked.

"I'm not sure about Bulgaria but I have absolutely no idea what Ireland will be bringing." Fred replied laughing.

"Yes because it definitely won't be the little bearded men with gold that everyone one even Muggles, thanks to fairytales, associate with the Irish," Violet replied straight-faced before bursting out in laughter. Percy sent them a glare from his seat since the Minister of Magic was there talking to Harry and introducing him to the wizards on either side of him.

"Harry Potter, you know," he told the Bulgarian Minister loudly who didn't seem to understand a word of English. "_Harry Potter…_ oh come on now, you know you he is… the boy you survived You-Know-Who… you _do_ know who he is-" The Bulgarian Minister finally saw Harry's scar and started talking excitedly. Fudge said something to Harry before exclaiming, "Ah, and here's Lucius."

Violet turned around slightly to see her fellow Slytherin Draco Malfoy and his parents. She watched Mr. Malfoy shake Fudge's hand and introduced his family to him. Fudge returned the favor by attempting to introduce him to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic and brought Mr. Weasley to Mr. Malfoy's attention. Mr. Malfoy looked up and down the row and said something quietly to Mr. Weasley. He headed to his seat with his wife and son and when he saw Violet his lip curled and his eyes narrowed slightly. Violet just ignored him knowing exactly why he reacted like that. She was a Muggleborn who his family and those like them viewed as inferior however she was also a Slytherin and therefore because it was considered by tem to be the purest house she was like a disease or a traitor.

Ludo Bagman entered the box saying, "Everyone ready? Minister ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably.

Ludo pointed his wand at his throat saying, "Sonorus!" His voice then echoed over the stands. "Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" Violet say the blackboard across from them change from ads to BULGARIA: 0 IRELAND: 0. "And now without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" The scarlet section of the stands cheered loudly.

"I wonder what they brought," Mr. Weasley said leaning forward. "Aaaah! Veela!"

_What are veela? _Violet wondered as a hundred beautiful women came out onto the field answering her question. _I don't like the look of this, _she thought watching them. They started to dance and sing and Violet saw the twins' faces go blank. They moved towards the edge of the box and acted like they were going to jump. Violet grumbled something about the Veela being like Queen Bee as she grabbed Fred and George by their shirt collars and pilled them back into their seats. She smacked them on the backs of their heads and yelled in their ears, "Snap out of it!"

Fred and George yelp and rubbed their ears. "Merlin Vi, did you have to be so loud?" George asked.

"Yes," Violet replied and Fred caught the irritation in her voice. He look at her and saw worry underneath the irritation.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"You two idiots were about to jump out of the box probably because you thought it would impress the veela."

Fred and George looked at each other and said together, "Sorry Vi."

Fred put his arm around Violet and gave her shoulders a squeeze as he whispered in her ear, "Sorry won't happen again."

"I hope so," Violet replied smiling at him. Both of them missed George's smirk.

"And now," roared Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wand in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!" A green and gold comet came zooming into the stadium, went around the field once and then split into two smaller comets that headed in opposite directions to the goalposts. A rainbow arched between the two before they joined back together in a glimmering shamrock which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. What looked to be golden rain fell from it but it actually happened to be gold coins.

"Leprechauns!" Violet called laughing. "I called it."

"We didn't disagree with you Vi," the twins replied causing Violet to stick her tongue at them like the mature sixteen year old she was.

"And know, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome – the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you – Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Aaaaaaand _Krum_!" Violet watched through her Omnioculars as seven scarlet clad figures zoomed out onto the field. "And now, please greet – the Irish National Quidditch Team! Presenting – Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand – _Lynch_!" The seven green blurs that were the Irish team sped onto the field. "And here all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!" Through her Omnioculars Violet saw Mostafa mount his broomstick and kick the crate open releasing the Quaffle, Bludgers, and the Snitch. He blew his whistle to start the game. "Theeeeeeeey're OFF! And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

Violet watched the game fascinated by the speed and accuracy the chasers passed the Quaffle. She snickered when the referee tried to send off the veela personally hoping that it would happen and almost pouted when it didn't happen. Violet was so occupied by watching the match that she missed the leprechauns' rude sign but she certainly didn't miss the fireballs that the veela started to throw. She looked down at them and saw that they now had beaked bird heads and scaly wings. _Wow_, she thought before turning back to the match.

"Levski – Dimitrov – Moran – Troy – Mullet – Ivanova – Moran again – Moran – MORAN SCORES!" Violet winced as  
a Bludger hit Krum hard in the face breaking his nose. Lynch suddenly went into a dive and Violet didn't need Harry's shouts from down the row to know that he'd seen the Snitch. She watched as Krum caught up and caught the Snitch as Lynch ploughed into the ground for the second time. Violet looked at the scoreboard which read BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170. "IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH – BUT IRELAND WINS – good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"You were," Violet told the twins who were grinning wildly as the three of them applauded Ireland loudly.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" Bagman roared as the Top Box lit up so everyone could see inside. Two wizards handed the golden cup to Fudge who was looking disgruntled for some reason. "Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers – Bulgaria!" The seven Bulgarian players came in and shook hands with their minister and Fudge. Then the Irish team came in with Lynch being supported by Moran and Connolly. Troy and Quigley held the cup up in triumph to great applause before leaving for another lap of honor. Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "Quietus. They'll be talking about this one for years," Violet grinned as Fred and George climbed over the backs of the seats, "a really unexpected twist, that… shame it couldn't have lasted longer. Ah yes… yes, I owe you… how much?" He had noticed Fred and George standing in front of him grinning.

They headed down out of the stadium as Mr. Weasley implored the twins, "Don't tell your mother you've been gambling."

"Don't worry, Dad," said Fred gleefully. "We've got big plans for this money. We don't want it confiscated." Violet laughed knowing exactly what those plans entailed and it rhymed with joke shop.

Back in the tent Violet laughed as Fred and George danced around the tent celebrating Ireland's victory. "There's no one like Krum!" Ron interrupted their singing.

"Krum?" George asked.

"Dumb Krum," Fred added.

"He's like a bird the way he rides the wind," Ron praised as one of the twins covered him with an Irish flag after walking around him flapping their arms like birds. "He's more than an athlete…" He pulled the flag off of him, "He's an artist."

"I think you're in love Ron," Ginny said walking by.

"Oh shut up you."

"Viktor, I love you!" Fred started sing causing Violet to laugh as he took one of Ron's hands.

"Viktor, I do!" George sang taking his younger brother's other hand.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" Harry joined the twins singing. George and Ron started having a pillow fight.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," Fred said and Violet heard the bangs and yells for the first time.

_I don't think that's the Irish celebrating, _Violet thought looking worried.

Mr. Weasley came back in the tent, "Stop! Stop it!" He broke up the pillow fight that Fred was about to join in. "It's not the Irish. We've got to get out of here. Now!" They ran out of the tent and Violet saw a bunch of masked figures levitating four figures in the air who were Mr. Roberts, the Muggle who managed their campsite and what must be his family. The masked figures blasted tents out of their way not caring if anyone got hurt or trampled. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy rolled up their sleeves. "We're going to help the Ministry," Mr. Weasley explained as the three eldest Weasley boys sprinted towards the marchers. "You lot – get into the woods, and _stick together. _I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out." He ran off after Bill and the others.

Violet stared at the masked figures her eyes hard as her hero instincts kicked in. she was tempted to go kick some ass and her hand was twitching to where her utility belt was stowed under her jacket when Fred grabbed her hand saying, "C'mon!" and pulling her after George and Ginny with Harry, Ron, and Hermione right behind them. They headed into the forest and it wasn't until they stopped a fair ways in that they realized they'd lost Harry, Ron and Hermione. Violet turned around to go back to look for them.

"Where are you going Violet?" George asked from where he was comforting Ginny.

"To find your brother and his friends," Violet replied fighting to keep from growling. "They can't have gone far."

"Didn't you hear Dad?" Ginny asked scared. "We have to stick together." Violet started walking.

"Vi this forest is huge they could be anywhere." Fred said as calmly as he could laying a hand on her shoulder. "-We don't need you getting lost too." He caught himself before he said I.

Violet turned to look at him about to say that she wouldn't get lost but when she saw the look on his face she changed her mind. "Fine!" She threw her arms p in exasperation before crossing her arms and starting to pace.

"Violet-" Ginny asked timidly seeing the dark look on her face.

"Are you alright?" the twins finished together.

"No I'm not," Violet exploded surprising the Weasley's. "There's a bunch of masked freaks out there levitating Muggles and blasting tents out of their way without a care in the world and I'm stuck here in the forest. I feel helpless-" she sighed before exploding again. "And I hate feeling helpless! Since it tends to go along with situations I'd rather not deal with."

"What kind of situations?" Ginny asked while Fred and George's eyes narrowed. They didn't like the idea of anyone messing with their best friend and causing her to feel helpless.

Violet sighed, "You don't want to know."

"Yes we do," Fred practically growled. Ginny looked at her brother in surprise since she probably had never heard him get like that before. George would have smiled if the situation wasn't so serious.

Violet sighed again, "Alright. Being held hostage and being kidnapped."

"WHAT!" Fred and George exclaimed together as Ginny looked at Violet in shock.

"Please tell me they don't happen very often," George almost pleaded.

Fred was pale and turned paler when Violet replied quietly, "I could but I would be lying." At their expressions she scraped the ground with her shoe. "You guys need to understand that Gotham City is probably the most crime filled city in America even with Batman, Robin, and Cardinal protecting it. Hostage situations are fairly common. Thankfully I'm rarely caught in those as I spend most of my time at Hogwarts and I try to avoid banks and other such places. Kidnappings on the other hand are a whole other kettle of fish – Muggle phrase. My foster father, Bruce Wayne, is one of the richest and most influential men in Gotham and since I'm his ward various criminals and villains try to take advantage of that and kidnap me or my brother for ransom." _Of course there are all the times I get kidnapped or taken prisoner as Cardinal but no need to go into that. _George and Ginny started trying to process that information. Fred moved next to Violet and put his arms around her pulling her into a hug. Violet was a little surprised at first but put her arms around his waist returning the hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and stared at a patch of sky. "Holy shit!" Violet exclaimed and jumped back when all of a sudden that patch of sky she was looking at had a new constellation. A green, glittering constellation in the shape of a colossal skill with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue.

"What is it?" Fred asked. Violet's only answer was to point at the skull. "Shit." Fred breathed and Violet heard George say the same thing. Fred pulled Violet closer as George did the same with Ginny.

A bunch of Ministry wizards ran past them towards the area where the skull had appeared. One of them stopped and told the four teens, "The Death Eaters are gone. Get back to your tent now!" The ministry worker ran off. The older three exchanged worried looks as they knew what that sign was. Together with Ginny they headed back to the tent.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while to get this up. Unfortunately I had a bit of writer's block due to the fact that I had a whole bunch of ideas for different stories bouncing around my head. So in order to work on stopping that I've decided to possibly start writing one of them though I would like to know what you guys would want to read. The options are:**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Harry Potter**** - set during Harry's fifth year and after the whole ordeal with Gaia and the giants. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and my OC a daughter of Apollo and granddaughter of Hermes are given a quest by Hecate to go to Hogwarts for the year to get to know the wizards in order to help them with the fight against Voldemort. Would probably turn into a Fred/OC romance.**

**Harry Potter**** - Starts just after Harry's fourth year and is a Regulas Black/OC romance. My OC is Remus Lupin's younger sister and a Marauder. She is an Auror and joins the Order. She loves Regulus but hasn't told any one except her brother when she'd heard of Regulus's death which he ended up having faked to get out of the Death Eaters. She hasn't forgiven him though for joining the Death Eaters and apparently dying.**

**BBC Sherlock ****- Moriarty's younger sister (OC) meets Sherlock and John during her brother's (who she hates) bombing spree. She becomes friends with them and solves a few cases with them as she's as brilliant as Sherlock and her brother. Sherlock can get a read on her but a lot of what he learns about her tends to be an act such as what her profession is. She falls in love with Sherlock and they start having a relationship but don't tell anyone. After the Fall episode will turn into either a crossover with Avengers or NCIS Los Angeles**

**G.I. Joe ****- inspired by the new movie would either be a Snake Eyes/OC or Storm Shadow/OC romance. Either way my OC would be a ninja who grew up with the two of them and joined the Joes.**

**I would really appreciate with you would give me your opinion on what you think I should do either by telling me in a review or by going to the poll on my profile and answering there that way I can get some of these ideas out of my head. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Discussions

**Chapter 5 Discussions**

When they got back to the tent they saw Charlie's head poking out of the tent. "Are you guys alright? Where are Ron and the others?"

"We're not hurt," Fred answered as they entered the tent.

"We got separated from the others in the forest," George answered the second question.

"Where's Dad?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"He went to go get you," Bill explained. "Didn't you see him?"

Violet shook her head as she sat down. "No a ministry wizard told us to go back to our tent."

"Dad, what's going on?" Charlie called out from where he was watching out of the tent. "Fred, George, Ginny, and Violet got back okay, but the others-"

"I've got them here," Mr. Weasley reassured him entering the tent followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Did you get them, Dad?" said Bill sharply. "The person who conjured the Mark?"

"No," said Mr. Weasley. "We found Barty Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark."

"_What_?" Bill, Charlie, and Percy exclaimed together.

"Harry's wand?" Fred said.

"_Mr. Crouch's elf_?" Percy asked sounding thunderstruck. Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron and Hermione explained what happened in the woods. Percy and Hermione then got in a heated debate about the elf, Winky.

Ron interrupted their argument, "Look can someone just explain what that skull thing was?" it wasn't hurting anyone… Why's it such a big deal?"

"Voldemort's symbol," Violet said quietly but the only ones who heard her were the twins who had sat next to her and had flinched at Voldemort's name.

"I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron," Hermione explained louder than Violet so the others heard her, "I read about it in _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts._" Violet couldn't help but smile slightly as that was exactly where she'd read it.

"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," said Mr. Weasley quietly. "Of course people panicked… it was like seeing You-Know-Who back again."

"I don't get it," said Ron frowning. "I mean…it's still only a shape in the sky…"

"Symbols can be powerful things Ron," Violet explained. "Some like the Bat-symbol or the S-Shield are messages of hope and safety. But others like the Dark Mark are messages of fear and terror."

"Violet's right," Mr. Weasley said. "Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed. The terror t inspired…you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find…" He winced. "Everyone's worst fear…the very worst…"

There was silence for a moment and then Bill spoke removing a sheet from his arm to reveal a badly bleeding cut, "Well it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Disapparated before we got near enough to unmask any of them. We caught the Robertses before they hit the ground, though. They're having their memories modified right now."

"I've bandages in my bag if you want me to take care of that cut for you Bill," Violet told Bill having just seen the cur.

Bill looked at her shocked before replying, "Oh yeah thanks."

Violet head to her bag as Ron looked at her strangely, "Why do you have bandages?"

"You never know when you might need them," Violet replied. This cryptic statement made Fred and George's eyes narrow since it reminded them of what she'd been through.

"Death Eaters?" Harry asked as Violet cleaned and wrapped Bill's arm. "What are Death Eaters?"

"It's what You-Know-Who's followers called themselves," Bill explained. "I think we saw what's left of them tonight – the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway."

"We can't prove it was them Bill." Mr. Weasley said. "Though it probably was," he added hopelessly.

"Yeah, I bet it was!" Ron said suddenly. He mentioned seeing Draco Malfoy in the woods as Violet went to wash up and put her stuff back in her bag.

"But what were Voldemort's supporters-" Harry began before backtracking when everyone except Violet flinched. "Sorry. What were You-Know-Who's supporters up to, levitating Muggles?" I mean, what was the point?"

"The point?" said Mr. Weasley with a hollow laugh. "Harry that's their idea of fun. Half the Muggle killings back when You-Know-Who was in power were done for fun. I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn't resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them."

"Bu if they _were_ the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?" Ron wondered. "They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't they?"

Violet shook her head in exasperation from where she was leaning against a pole. Bill explained to Ron, "Use your brains, Ron. If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied they'd ever been involved with him when he lost his powers and went back to their daily lives… I don't reckon he'd be over-pleased with them do you?"

"So… whoever conjured the Dark Mark…" Hermione said slowly, "were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?"

"Your guess it as good as ours, Hermione," said Mr. Weasley. "But I'll tell you this…it was only the Death Eaters whoever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now."

"It could have been a test of loyalty," Violet mused. "One of the Death Eaters might have fired the Dark Mark into the sky to see how many of those masked figures would flee at the sight or would try to find the caster to prove their loyalty to Voldemort." When the Weasley's and Hermione flinched she groaned. "Oh come on. It's just a bloody name. It isn't even his real one just a name to instill fear into everyone. Though it really shouldn't since Voldemort is basically telling the whole wizarding world that he's afraid of death since Voldemort means flight of death in French. I get it he did horrible things while he was in power but so did Grindlewald and I don't see anyone calling him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. I haven't seen any Muggles being afraid of saying Hitler or Stalin's names and they both killed thousands of people while in power. There's no point in being afraid of a name, just because of the terrible things they did. It would be like me being afraid to call Two-Face, Joker, or Tony Zucco by their names for what they did." As she said the names of the three villains her voice became more and more laced with venom until it was dripping with it. "Goodnight." She stalked over to her bunk and threw herself down on it.

Everyone stared at her bunk in shock because most of them had only ever seen the sweet, fun-loving side of her. Mr. Weasley sighed, "Listen it's very late, and if your mother hears what's happened she'll be worried sick. We'll take Violet's advice and get a few more hours sleep and then try to get an early Portkey out of here."

They all drifted off to their bunks. Fred and George lingered slightly looking at Violet's shadowy bunk. "That was the third time she exploded tonight, must be some sort of record," Fred said quietly.

George chuckled dryly, "Yeah it is. She's exploded that many times over a day, but not within a few hours." He turned to his twin. "Something's bothering her. You should talk to her when we get home."

Fred looked at him strangely, "Why just me?" George just stared at him an eyebrow raised. Fred grinned sheepishly, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah especially after tonight. It's really obvious that you like her. So you should get off your arse and do something about it."

"Like you should get off your arse and do something about the fact that you like Angelina?"

"Oh shut up." They laughed and headed to bed.

* * *

**I still need your opinion on what story I should start writing to get the ideas out of my head so either go to my poll on my profile and vote or let me know in a review what you would like to see. The options are:**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Harry Potter**** - set during Harry's fifth year and after the whole ordeal with Gaia and the giants. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and my OC a daughter of Apollo and granddaughter of Hermes are given a quest by Hecate to go to Hogwarts for the year to get to know the wizards in order to help them with the fight against Voldemort. Would probably turn into a Fred/OC romance.**

**Harry Potter**** - Starts just after Harry's fourth year and is a Regulus Black/OC romance. My OC is Remus Lupin's younger sister and a Marauder. She is an Auror and joins the Order. She loves Regulus but hasn't told any one except her brother when she'd heard of Regulus's death which he ended up having faked to get out of the Death Eaters. She hasn't forgiven him though for joining the Death Eaters and apparently dying.**

**BBC Sherlock ****- Moriarty's younger sister (OC) meets Sherlock and John during her brother's (who she hates) bombing spree. She becomes friends with them and solves a few cases with them as she's as brilliant as Sherlock and her brother. Sherlock can get a read on her but a lot of what he learns about her tends to be an act such as what her profession is. She falls in love with Sherlock and they start having a relationship but don't tell anyone. After the Fall episode will turn into either a crossover with Avengers or NCIS Los Angeles**

**G.I. Joe ****- inspired by the new movie would either be a Snake Eyes/OC or Storm Shadow/OC romance. Either way my OC would be a ninja who grew up with the two of them and joined the Joes.**


	6. Back to the Burrow

They took a Portkey back to Stoatshead Hill and walked to the Burrow tiredly. As the Burrow came into view, a cry echoed along the lane. "Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!" Mrs. Weasley, who seemed to have been waiting in front yard for their return, came running toward them. Her face was pale and strained, and she was clutching a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "Arthur – I've been so worried – _so worried -_" She flung her arms around Mr. Weasley's neck, and the paper fell onto the ground revealing the headline _SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP _and it was accompanied by a twinkling black-and-white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops. "You're all right," Mrs. Weasley muttered distractedly looking around at them with red eyes, "you're alive… Oh _boys _…" She seized Fred and George in such a tight hug that their heads banged together.

"_Ouch_! Mum – you're strangling us-" the twins cried.

"I shouted at you before you left!" Mrs. Weasley said starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L.s? Oh Fred… George…."

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," Mr. Weasley said soothingly. He prised her off Fred and George and led her back to the house. He then turned to Bill and said in an undertone, "Bill, pick up that paper, I want to see what it says…"

In the kitchen Hermione made Mrs. Weasley a cup of very strong tea, into which Mr. Weasley insisted on pouring a shot of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Bill handed his father the newspaper. Mr. Weasley scanned the article on the front page with Percy looking over his shoulder. "I knew it," Mr. Weasley said heavily. "_Ministry blunders… culprit not apprehended… lax security… Dark Wizards running unchecked… national disgrace…_ Who wrote this? Ah… of course… Rita Skeeter."

"That woman's got it in for the Ministry of Magic!" Percy said furiously. "Last week she was saying we're wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness, when we should be stamping out vampires!"

As Percy continued on about some law Violet huffed to herself, "Joy another vulture reported. As if there aren't enough of them. I can count the decent ones on one hand."

"I'm mentioned," Mr. Weasley said as he reached the end of the article.

"Where?" spluttered Mrs. Weasley, choking on her tea and whiskey. "If I'd seen that, I'd have known you were alive."

"Not by name," Mr. Weasley said. "Listen to this: _if the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged sometime after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any more information. Whether this statement could be enough to quash the rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen. _Oh really. Nobody _was _hurt. What was I supposed to say? _Rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods_… Well, there certainly will be rumors now she's printed that." He heaved a deep sigh. "Molly, I'm going to have to go into the office, this is going to take some smoothing over."

"I'll come with you, Father," said Percy importantly. "Mr. Crouch will need all hands on deck. And I can give him my cauldron report in person." He bustled out of the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley looked upset. "Arthur, you're supposed to be on holiday! This hasn't got anything to do with your office; surely they can handle this without you?"

"I've got to go Molly," Mr. Weasley said. "I've made things worse. I'll just change into my robes and I'll be off…"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said suddenly. "Hedwig hasn't arrived with a letter for me has she?"

"Hedwig, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said distractedly. "No… no, there hasn't been any post at all."

Violet thought this was kind of strange especially when Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to almost have a silent conversation before going up to Ron's room under the guise of dumping their stuff. However, before she could dwell on this any further she was interrupted by:

_I'm awake! I'm alive!_

_Now I know what I believe inside!_

_Now! It's my time!_

_I'll do what I want, cause this is my life!_

_Here! (Right here!)_

_Right now! (Right now!)_

_I'll stand my ground, and never back down; I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive!_

Violet jumped having not expected her phone to go off. She excused herself and went outside to answer her phone.

"What's going on Dick?"

"What happened at the Cup?" Dick asked.

Violet sighted, "You saw the article didn't you?" Dick made a sound of affirmation. "Most of the article was false. But basically a group of Death Eater, Voldemort's followers, went through the camp after the game hanging Muggles in the air and blasting and trampling tents. Another Death Eater fired the Dark Mark, Voldemort's symbol in the air for some reason. No one was actually killed and the Muggle family was fine once their memories were modified."

"So most of the article was just rumors and lies?"

"Yeah apparently Rita Skeeter is famous for those types of articles."

"Note to self, avoid her while at Hogwarts and tell the team the same."

"That would be a good idea."

"So how was the match?"

"Great. It ended fairly unexpectedly but was a lot more vicious than any school one's I've watched. The mascots were entertaining as well as frustrating."

"How so and who won?"

"Ireland won 170 to Bulgaria's 160 with the Bulgarian seeker catching the Snitch. Ireland's mascots enjoyed riling up Bulgaria's mascots and it was funny to see the two groups fight. Didn't really care for the Bulgarian mascots though."

"Why?"

"They made the males act like idiots."

"Kinda like Queen Bee or-"

"Yeah like her."

"Oh that's fun," Dick said sarcastically before pausing to listen to what Bruce was telling him. "I gotta go. Penguin's robbing a bank."

Violet chuckled, "Well give him a good hit from me, or at least some of his goons."

"Will do Vi!" Dick and Violet hung up at the same time. Violet sighed and leaned against the base of the tree she was sitting by.

Back inside the Burrow everyone had drifted off to do their own thing. The twins were standing talking in low tones about what might be wrong with Violet because she hadn't been acting normally since after the match and they could tell that she didn't sleep at all. "You should go talk to her," George said.

"She's talking to her brother," Fred replied.

George rolled his eyes and pushed his twin out of the door. "And they're probably done, so you should go find out what's bothering your girlfriend."

"She's not my-" Fred started to protest but George shut the door cutting him off. He muttered something about stubborn, annoying brothers before walking off into the yard to find Violet. Fred found her with her head leaning back against a tree. His heart wrenched when he saw the look of pain, grief and anger on her face. At his approach her eyes opened. She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes. He smiled back and sat next to her.

Violet heard someone approach and opened her eyes to see Fred who looked slightly irritated about something but there was also an unreadable emotion there. She smiled at him wondering what had irritated him and what the emotion that she couldn't place which was strange since normally she could read people's emotions fairly easily. He smiled, sat next to her and said, "You alright."

"Yeah I'm fine," Violet replied not meeting his eyes.

Fred smirked, "Bullshit." He could tell that she was lying but couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that Violet wouldn't open up to him. Then again she rarely opened up to anyone. Violet sighed and turned her head away. Fred used his left hand to gently turn Violet's face towards him. "What's wrong? You haven't been yourself since after the match."

"Like I said before, it made me helpless which I hate."

"And that doesn't explain why you didn't sleep last night." Violet stared at him in shock as most people couldn't tell when she hadn't slept. "Don't look at me like that. I've known you for years and I've seen what happens when you don't sleep." She lowered her eyes knowing he was right." Vi what happened? What did Two-Face, Joker, and Tony Zucco do to you?" Fred brushed her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek to keep her from turning away. When Violet didn't reply and kept her eyes downward, Fred said softly, "Vi."

At this Violet brought her eyes up to meet his. She was fully prepared to refuse to tell him, not wanting him to worry about her. The word died on her lips when she looked into his brown eyes that were full of concern. Violet unconsciously leaned into Fred's touch seeking its warmth and comfort. Violet looked down at her hands that she'd clasped in her lap as she wondered where to start. "You know how earlier I'd said I'd been kidnapped before?" Fred nodded stiffly. "Well Two-Face and Joker are two who have kidnapped me before. Two-Face has a coin that he flips, if it lands on the ruined side, bad luck for you, normally it means you get shot, but if it lands on the good side you get lucky." Fred's eyes narrowed and put an arm around her shoulder's to draw her closer to him. "Joker's a psychotic clown with a fascination with crowbars." Violet grimaced and rubbed her ribs in remembered pain.

"And Zucco?" Fred asked though clenched teeth. He wasn't sure if could stand someone else hurting her but from the way she'd said his name before, he did a lot worse than the other two. He felt Violet trembling and looked down to see a mix of sadness and anger. What really hit him though was the fact that she seemed to be doing her utmost not to cry. Fred pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey it's alright to cry you know."

Before breaking into sobs, Violet managed to spit out, "Zucco is a low-life, family-destroying, murdering mob boss," as well as a few choice swear words in various languages. Fred stared down at Violet who was now sobbing into his chest as he realized that this Zucco was the one who killed her parents while she watched powerless to save them. This must have been why seeing the Roberts family hanging in the air made her feel helpless as well as the fact that she'd been kidnapped herself several times and injured then too. He pulled her into a tighter hug while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Soon Fred noticed Violet's breathing becoming slower and steadier. He looked down at the girl in his lap and smiled slightly when he saw that she'd fallen asleep. He wiped away the few tears that were still on her cheeks with his thumb. Fred watched her sleep for a few minutes noticing how her face in sleep was calmer than when it tended to be while she was awake. He adjusted his arms so he could pick her up easier and carried her back to the house.


	7. The Tournament is Announced

Violet sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet. Now that they were nearing Hogwarts they were trying to figure out what was going on at school this year. Violet chuckled, "You do realize that Dumbledore will tell us at the feast right?"

They all looked at her. "Aren't you curious at all?" Lee asked. "Or do you know what's going on?"

Violet laughed. "Yes I'm curious as well but I just have more patience than you. And how would I know what's going on? I live in America."

"It could've been in the papers over there," Angelina said.

"Let me remind you," Violet said rolling her eyes, "since the color of my tie has made you forget. I'm Muggleborn. I live in the Muggle world."

"Right," Alicia said chuckling. She looked out the window as they pulled into Hogsmeade station. "I wouldn't want to be crossing the lake in this weather. It's pouring out there." They bundled off the train and were drenched to the bone before they made it of the platform. The six sixth years climbed into a horseless carriage, Violet knew that they weren't horseless as she'd been able to see the skeletal horses ever since she saw the carriages, grateful for the brief respite from the rain.

The group walked into the entrance hall where Peeves greeted them by throwing a water balloon at them. Before it could hit them Violet caught it. She tossed it up and down a couple times, smirking, and then threw it back at Peeves hitting him square in the face. As he sputtered Violet grinned up at him saying, "Turnabout's fair play Peeves." Her friends congratulated her on her aim as they entered the Great Hall. With a sigh, Violet said goodbye to Fred, George, Angelina, Lee, and Alicia and then headed to find a seat at the Slytherin table.

She watched Professor McGonagall dash out into the entrance hall to deal with Peeves who was still throwing water balloons at the students as they came in from outside. Violet looked up at the staff table which was emptier than usual. Besides McGonagall's, as she was still out in the entrance hall, there were two other empty chairs. Violet figured that Hagrid was still fighting his way across the lake with the first years, but it looked like the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wasn't there yet. _Hopefully whoever it is is decent like Professor Lupin and not a fraud like Lockhart or a waste of time like my first two teachers and Quirrell._

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall led a long line of shivering soaking wet first years up to the front of the hall. Violet noticed that one of them was wearing Hagrid's moleskin coat. McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on a stool and everyone stared at it as it sang this year's song.

When the hat finished the hall cheered and McGonagall unrolled a long scroll of parchment. "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces you House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table. Ackerly, Stewart!" A young boy walked up to the stool and was sorted into Ravenclaw. "Baddock, Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!" Violet cheered with the rest of her house to welcome Malcolm to Slytherin. They went through the Sorting cheering whenever a first year was sorted into Slytherin.

After Kevin Whitby was sorted into Hufflepuff and McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and stool away, Dumbledore stood up. "I only have two words to say to you," he told everyone. "_Tuck in_." The platters filled with food and Violet started to eat wondering what Wally's reaction to the amount of food that Hogwarts provided would be.

Once all the food was gone, Dumbledore got to his feet again and the Hall quieted down. "So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention while I give out a few notices." He gave the usual notices about the forest being forbidden to all students, the village of Hogsmeade being out-of-bounds to all students under third year, and more items having been added to the list of forbidden items that was in Filch's office.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Violet heard the Slytherin players grumbling in annoyance and she looked over at Fred and George to see how they were taking the news. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

Just then, the doors of the Great Hall flew open with a bang. Everyone looked at the man who stood in the doorway, leaning on a long staff, and shrouded in a black travelling cloak. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up towards the teachers' table. A dull _clunk_ echoed through the Hall on his every other step. When he reached the top table, he turned and limped toward Dumbledore. The next flash of lightning threw the man's face into sharp relief. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred and a large chuck of the nose seemed to be missing. His eyes were the freakiest tough. One was small, dark and beady. The other one was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and rolling in all directions quite independently of the normal eye – and then it rolled right over pointing into the back of the man's head so that all they could see was whiteness. Violet found it a little freaky.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. They shook hands a muttered a few quiet words. Dumbledore gestured the man to the seat on his right hand side. The stranger sat down and started to eat sausages after raising the plate of them to his nose and sniffing them.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody." Normally new staff members were greeted by applause, but the only ones who clapped were Dumbledore and Hagrid. Violet remembered before they had left the Burrow, Mr. Weasley having to go sort out a ruckus at a Mad-Eye Moody's home. So this must be the guy. Unless there was another Moody which was a fairly slim chance.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the next couple months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred loudly. Violet and most of the rest of the Hall laughed as his comment had broken the tension from Moody's arrival.

Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively, "I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar." McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "Er – but maybe this is not the time…no…" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope that those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wonder freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued." Violet was a little worried about the death toll as her brother and friends were to be entered in it but it seemed like she was one of the only ones worried. "There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been successful. However, our own Department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time; no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October and for the first time a group of young heroes will be joining the tournament as well."

The hall broke out in curious mutterings. Violet heard one of her fellow sixth year Slytherins say, "Why would some filthy Muggles join the tournament. They wouldn't even be able to do the tasks."

Violet was irritated by that but she didn't let it show thinking, _That's what you think you self-centered jerk. Don't say that in front of them. Actually you know what, go ahead. I want to see the look on your face when they prove you wrong._

Dumbledore got the Hall's attention again before continuing, "Back in December Dr. Fate reestablished ties with our Ministry of Magic and over the summer, they decided to strengthen those ties by inviting the young sidekicks of some of the members of the Justice League," Violet's eye twitched at the mention of the word sidekicks, "to participate in the tournament. Those who will be joining us are Robin, Batman's protégé, Aqualad, Aquaman's protégé, Kid Flash, protégé of the Flash, Superboy, protégé of Superman, Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter's protégé, Artemis, protégé of Green Arrow, Zatanna, Zatara's protégé, and Rocket, Icon's protégé. These heroes thought they are young are more than capable of handling themselves and should not be looked down upon or treated disrespectfully because they are Muggles, which is untrue for both Zatanna and Aqualad who are both magic users.

"The selection of the four champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons prize money." The Hall buzzed with excitement, most people imagining themselves as Hogwarts champion. "Eager though I know all of all you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders, with the exception of the young heroes, this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forth their names for consideration. This" – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly for several people had made noises of outrage at these words and Violet could see the twins looking furious, – "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. The heroes will be arriving at the same time but though they will be remaining with us also, they will not be here the whole time as they still have school and cities to protect. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your wholehearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Violet stood up and saw that Fred and George were just standing at their table looking at Dumbledore obviously still upset about the age limit. Since it would be too difficult for her to get over to them with the crowd heading out she left to go to her dormitory.


	8. Mad Eye Moody

**To the Guest who reviewed on the 23 of June. Wow thanks so much for that compliment. I haven't had anyone say that to me and it really makes me feel good.**

* * *

Violet looked over her schedule after receiving it from Professor Snape. _Not bad. Ancient Runes and then Arithmancy in the morning and then Defense in the afternoon. _She looked over at the Gryffindor table and chuckled slightly when she read Fred, George, and Lee's lips to see that they were discussing magical methods of aging and bluffing their way into the tournament. Fred looked over at her and when he saw her looking back, he winked at her making Violet smile. He smiled back before going back to his conversation with George and Lee.

Once she had finished eating, Violet made her way to the entrance hall where she met up with Fred, George and Lee. "So what classes do you have today?" Fred asked.

"Ancient Runes and Arithmancy in the morning and then Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch," Violet replied.

"We've only got Defense this afternoon," George said grinning.

"Well yeah you guys never took Ancient Runes or Arithmancy," Violet said rolling her eyes but smiling at the same time. She glanced at her watch. "I've got to get going otherwise I'll be late."

"See you at lunch then," Fred said.

"Yeah see ya," Violet waved and headed off to class.

Ancient Runes and Arithmancy both went by fairly quickly with both professors assigning homework. Violet headed to the Great Hall for some lunch. She didn't see the twins at the lion's table so she decided to eat a quick lunch and then go to the library to get a head start on her homework.

Violet left the library in time to get to DADA a couple minutes early. All of her friends were already there waiting. "So where have you been?" Alicia asked having been the first to see her.

"Library," Violet replied. "I was getting a head start on my homework." The bell rang and they all headed in to get seats. Violet suspected George was up to something because she found herself sitting next to Fred. Normally, whenever they had a class together that used the double desks,Fred and George would sit together and then she would sit with Angelina while Lee and Alicia sat next to each other. Today however, it was her and Fred with George and Lee sitting next to each other and Angelina and Alicia sitting together. Violet put that thought aside for the time being and got her textbook out and placed it on the desk.

Before any conversations could really get started, the class heard Moody's clunking footsteps coming down the corridor. "You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them." The class returned their books to their bags as Moody pulled out a register. He began to call out names his magical eye looking at each student as they declared themselves present while is normal eyes stayed on the list.

"Right then," Moody said when he'd finished calling role. "You've had a pretty thorough grounding in Dark creatures however you're behind – very behind – on dealing with I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal to Dark curses."

_Of course it's only one year, _Violet thought. _We've never had a Defense teacher last longer than that._

"So – straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and preferably leave it at that. They would prefer it if I didn't show you what illegal Dark curses look like even though you are in sixth year and are supposedly old enough to deal with it. I say the sooner you know what you're up against the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be watchful. You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Greene!"

The whole class turned to look at the Gryffindor in the back of the class who said in a low voice to his friend, "The old codger can see out of the back of his head."

Moody turned from the blackboard and threw a piece of chalk at the gum chewing sixth year. "And hear across classrooms!" Moody bellowed making most of the class jump. "So… do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose in the air including Violet's. moody pointed to Janine, a Hufflepuff. "Well there's the Imperius Curse," Janine answered.

"Ah yes," Moody said appreciatively. "Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody pulled a glass jar with three large black spiders in it out of his desk. He reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his head so that they all could see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "_Imperio_."

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, and then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose on two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

"It's a spider version of you," Fred said chuckling.

Violet grinned as most of the class was laughing. "True except I don't tap dance."

"Think it's funny do you?" Moody growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" Everyone stopped laughing and Moody went on. "Total control. I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats…"

Violet couldn't help but shudder slightly as she remembered when Vandal Savage put the entire league under his control not too long ago.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," Moody said. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE," he barked and everyone except Violet jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider, and threw it back into the jar. "Anyone else know another one? Another illegal curse?" Violet kept her hand down this time while several other people raised their hands. The last two curses were even more unpleasant than the first. "Yes? Moody asked his magical eye turning to look at one of Violet's dorm mates.

"The Cruciatus Curse," she said clearly.

Moody reached into the jar and pulled out another spider. "The Cruciatus Curse. Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea." He pointed his wand at the spider. "_Engorgio_." The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "_Crucio_."

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body, it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Violet was sure that if it could it would be screaming. Violet shuddered and she started to turn slightly pale as memories of various times when she'd been tortured sprang unbidden into her mind. Violet felt a warm hand on her own, which was clutching her robes so tightly that even through the fabric her nails were digging into her skin. Fred gently unclenched her fingers and wrapped his hand around hers intertwining their fingers. She glanced over at him and he gave her a small encouraging smile.

"Stop it!" a Ravenclaw cried shrilly as she looked at her best friend who was white as a sheet.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed but it continued to twitch. He reduced it back to its normal size and put it back in the jar before saying softly, "Pain. You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. That one was very popular once too. Right…anyone know any others?"

Violet kept her hand firmly down again, because even though she knew it there was no way she was going to volunteer _that_ information. She had already seen too much death thank you very much and wasn't going to wish it on an innocent spider. Instead a Ravenclaw gave Moody the answer.

He put his hand into the jar and caught the spider that was scuttling around frantically. When it was placed on the desktop it made a frantic bid for freedom; however, Moody raised his wand and roared, "_Avada_ _Kedavra!_"

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast invisible something was soaring through the air – instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries. Violet stiffened as images of the bodies of various innocent civilians who had fallen prey to some criminal or villain of Gotham and flashbacks of the simulation and her own family's bloody and broken bodies lying under the trapeze came to mind. She felt Fred's thumb comfortingly rub the back of her hand which he was still holding. Violet had the strangest urge to have Fred put his arms around her like he had in the forest at the World Cup and never let go.

"Not nice," Moody said calmly sweeping the spider off the desk onto the floor. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one person has ever survived it, and he goes to this school. _Avada_ _Kedavra_'s a curse that needs a powerful but of magic behind it – you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it.

"Now if there's no counter curse, why am I showing you? _Because you've got to know. _You've got to understand what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared again making those that had jumped, jump.

"Now…those three curses – _Avada Kedavra,_ Imperius, and Cruciatus – are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But, most of all, you need to practice _constant, never-ceasing vigilance_. Get out your quills… copy this down."

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. In order to do this however Violet had to let go of Fred's hand much to her disappointment and, unknown to her, his as well.

After class they headed down to dinner and they saw a crowd in the entrance hall. As they got closer they heard Malfoy finishing reading an article that featured Mr. Weasley and he was insulting the Weasley family. Fred and George moved forward to hit Malfoy but Violet put her hands on their shoulders. They saw Harry and Hermione holding the back of Ron's robes. Harry looked at Malfoy saying, "You know _your_ mother, Malfoy? That expression that she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.

Violet saw Malfoy pull out his wand and miss Harry with his curse. She was about to go and give him a piece of her mind but Fred and George held her back, though it would have mattered as there was a loud BANG and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall. "OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!" Violet and the twins started snickering slightly as they saw Moody coming down the marble staircase, his wand out and pointing straight at a pure white ferret that was in the exact spot that Malfoy had been.

"Did he get you?" Moody asked Harry.

"No," said Harry, "missed.

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted. Everyone was confused thinking he was talking to Harry until Moody jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe who the crowd just noticed was about to pick up the white ferret. Moody limped towards the ferret which gave a terrified squeak and ran off towards the dungeons. "I don't think so!" roared Moody pointing his wand at the ferret again.

Violet watched in shock as the ferret flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upwards. Moody continued to bounce the ferret higher and higher as it squealed in pain. He explained that he doesn't like it when people attack when their opponent's backs were turned and how it was a stinky, cowardly, scummy thing to do.

"Professor Moody," said a shocked voice from the marble staircase. Violet looked over and saw Professor McGonagall coming down the stairs with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What- what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach- Moody is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms. She ran the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Technically it's a ferret!" Moody replied throwing the ferret down Crabbe's pants.

For a moment only the head and a paw was visible before it fell down all the way into Crabbe's pants. Goyle yelled at the panicking to stand still and reached into Goyle's pants to pull out the Malfoy ferret.

Everyone was laughing and Violet was leaning on Fred's shoulder as she laughed and was slightly sickened at the fact that Goyle had just put his hands down Crabbe's pants. Goyle pulled his hand out with a yell after the ferret bit or scratched him. Violet could've sworn Moody winked at Harry at this point.

When the ferret crawled out of the bottom of Crabbe's pant leg McGonagall transformed it back into Draco Malfoy who go to his feet wincing. "Moody we _never_ use transfiguration as a punishment!" McGonagall said. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it yeah," said Moody looking cross-eyed at McGonagall's wand which was pointing right at his face.

"And you would do well to remember it," McGonagall said sharply. "We give detentions or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that then," said Moody staring at Malfoy who muttered something that was likely "my father will hear about this" but only the words "my father" were distinguishable.

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly limping forward a few steps. "Well, I know your father of old boy… You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son… you tell him that from me… Now your Head of House will be Snape will it?" When Malfoy resentfully agreed, Moody growled, "Another old friend, I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape… come on, you…" He seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.

The crowd headed into the Great Hall most still laughing. It wasn't until Violet had sat down at the Slytherin table and seen Fred, George and Lee talking to Harry and Ron that she realized despite how funny it seemed at the time, it was actually pretty harsh.

* * *

**Just a quick couple notes. The schedule I mostly made up but remembered that in the beginning of her sixth year Hermione went straight off to Ancient Runes and in the fourth book Fred, George and Lee are talking to Harry and Ron about their lesson with Moody on the first day at dinner. If you want to know what I'm talking about with the double desks it is the desks that they use in the movies for Defense.**

**Also I just had to put the scene with the chewing gum and the ferret going down Crabbe's pants from the movie because they are just hilarious. **


End file.
